Confusion, Conflict and Cake
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: A miss understanding leads to heart ache and then a good day. Another oneshot in our collective with FujiMichi and EijiMiki


Disclaimer: I own nothing really. I don't own my own soul anymore.

Authors note: Hello all, sorry about the wait school got scary for me spent the last several weeks barely even getting sleep. Meghan was no better off she was out for two weeks without a computer doing manager training. So forgive us for our tardiness here is the next one-shot with more shortly to come within the next couple weeks.

Eiji was avoiding me.

He wasn't waiting at our lockers that morning, when I asked Fuji he just smiled and said he was working on a project and wouldn't be around most of the day. I didn't think much of this we were still learning each others habits and from some of the reading I had done on relationships that took time. I sent him a text message wishing him luck on the project; he sent back a thanks and a smiley face and I went on with my morning.

When our first class started he came in with Takashi and proceeded sit in a new place, it was on the opposite side of the room in a corner with Fuji and Takashi on either side. Leaving him well blocked. I smiled when I came in the room and then frowned slightly when he quickly looked away. I was disappointed not to be able to take my normal seat behind him, his hair and back was always a nice distraction when class got to boring. I turned a questioning glance towards Michi, she shook her head and shrugged. I had a weird feeling. I went to say hi at lunch, to see if he would be sitting with us, but he was out f the room before I got to him. It almost seemed as if Takashi was blocking my path on purpose.

I attempted to find him then thinking maybe to wish him good luck on his project; he didn't answer his phone or text me back. I finally caught sight of him and waved. He looked momentarily startled and was then unceremoniously shoved in an empty room by Momoshiro. Who then blocked the door with Kaidoh.

Walking up to Momoshiro I asked very bluntly, "Why did you shove Eiji into that room?" He pretended I was not there, I stared at Kaidoh, and he avoided my gaze.

I stomped my foot using annoyance to mask my growing anxiety. "What is going on?!" I briefly realized poor Michi was going to react to my emotions too, through our twin-sense.

I grabbed Momoshiro and forced him to look at me. "What is going on?" I growled. I could tell he hadn't expected that as he looked shocked and startled. Still holding the front of his shirt, with anger in my eyes, I overreacted and started to threaten him. "Tell me what is going on."

Momoshiro swallowed hard and backed up into the door. He shifted and tried to use his height to intimidate me.

"We can't let you talk to him."

"Why?" Kaidoh smirked as Momoshiro started to sweat slightly.

"We just can't let you talk to him."

My eyebrows shot up, my voice dropped dangerously. "Why!?" He gulped he was getting more and more nervous. I might be short, and look like a first year boy on occasion, but currently I just looked enraged.

"Because he doesn't want to talk to you anymore." My hand on him dropped as did my head and eyes. He was on a roll now having finally figured out a way out of my grip. "He didn't know how to tell you he doesn't want to see you any more."

I couldn't hear anymore, I had no idea what Kaidoh's response was, I backed up and hit the wall across the hall. I had no idea my heart could hurt so much. It felt as if it had been torn from my chest and stomped on. I was no longer sure if relationships were worth the pain I was feeling. A single tear fell down my cheek.

I looked up and saw Kaidoh smacking Momoshiro, I didn't understand. I felt my chest constrict and then went numb. The world started to swim and I felt sick. Hugging the wall I made my way to the nurse's office, walked right past her to her bathroom, fell to my knees and vomited. The nurse rushed in, and started talking at me as she poked and prodded trying to figure out what was wrong with me as I continued not to answer her. She handed me water, I did the necessary swish and spit, she then lead me to a bed and to lie down. She flashed a light down my throat and into my eyes, constantly trying to get me to communicate.

Another tear made its way down my cheek. The nurse talked at me some more and then placed a cold cloth on my head. I stared at the ceiling. I watched as the sun moved cross the ceiling as time passed, the shadows playing with each other. My view was suddenly blocked by Michi whose face was blotchy and stained with tears. To my horror I realized Michi had been crying the tears I could not. Because I had shoved away my emotions, they had translated through our emotional link and she was in pain as well, with no knowledge of why.

I sat up and she slid on the bed next to me, holding me close. "What happened?" I quietly recapped what had happened. Holding her as tight as I could, trying to escape the grip on my heart. As I retold my story part of me realized I was still not "feeling" it, as I watched Michi start to cry for me again. She rubbed my back and started whispering comforting nonsense in to my ear. It's amazing what is comforting when one is upset. I did not hear any of it, but knew she cared and would love me despite my pain.

I was startled by a drop hitting my hand and realized I had finally started crying. Then the dam broke loose and I started sobbing, hysterically and brokenly. Michi's tears had stopped and she held me rocking me softly. My tears started to taper off after an unknown amount of time to me, and I started to hiccup. "What, (hiccup) did I (hiccup) do wrong?" I wiped a Kleenex across my face, catching the stray tears; hiccupping every few seconds.

Michi's grip on me increased, I looked up at her and saw anger in her expression, following her gaze I say it was Fuji and Oishi who had come into the room that were receiving her glare. It was her good glare too, the one that could make executives feel stupid and little. Fuji's eyes opened wide with concern at Michi's anger and my sorrow. Oishi looked startled. With extreme trepidation Fuji advanced and sat on a chair facing the bed, Oishi slowly followed suit. Fuji reached towards Michi; however she moved her arm out of his reach and intensified her glare. He sat back with confusion and concern in his blue eyes.

"What happened?" Fuji asked gently. My eye brows rose as I made eye contact with Michi, could Fuji possibly not know? I nodded my assent hiccupping for her to explain as I hid behind her not wanting to make eye contact with either of the boys. She squeezed my hand gently with love and reassurance.

"Eiji broke up with Miki." I heard Oishi gasp, "And didn't have the nerve to tell her himself, he had Momoshiro do it." Hiccupping as I peaked around Michi I was startled by both boys looks of horror. Coming around cautiously, "You (hiccup) didn't know (hiccup)?" Oishi groaned as Fuji smacked his head with his hand. This was not the reaction I had expected. I was confused and a little annoyed.

"Momoshiro, evidently deserved the black eye Kaidoh gave him." Fuji stated to Oishi who nodded in agreement.

I blinked not understanding, Michi sat up stiff with shock. "Kaidoh gave Momoshiro a black eye?" Oishi nodded.

Currently Michi and I were against the wall sitting on the bed. Fuji rose from his chair and gingerly sat down in front of Michi and I on the bed. Taking my hand he squeezed it slightly. "Eiji still very much likes you and has no intension of breaking up with you." I sat shocked, hope trying to surge through me, I hiccupped and looked to Oishi who nodded and smiled in agreement. I felt Michi's relief.

Looking back at Fuji a traitorous tear made its way down my cheek, doubt still in my thoughts, "Why has he been avoiding me, and why did Momoshiro say what he did?"

A sigh escaped Fuji. "He, we, have been planning a gift for the two of you. And well, Eiji can't keep a secret like that for long. So in an effort to keep if from you, we asked the team to help him not say anything that might give it away." Michi and I sat in a happy shock, a gift for us! "Unfortunately, Kaidoh said Momoshiro overreacted and evidently told you the first thing that came into his head. We didn't know what that was because Kaidoh was taken to the principle before we found out."

"Idiot." Oishi mumbled. Fuji nodded his agreement. "Kaidoh must have realized too late what Momo was saying and hit him to shut him up. Unfortunately, he turned back to you too late to explain, you must have already fled."

Oishi rubbed his temples in frustration "Eiji came out of the room to find out what all the noise was about, just as Kaidoh was being taken to the principles' and Momo was being helped up. Realizing something went wrong he tried to find you but couldn't." He looked at both of us as Fuji continued for him.

"He found me back in class and wanted to ask Michi what had happened when she burst into tears for no apparent reason." I leaned against Michi and she tightened her hold on me.

"Sorry Michi," I whispered. She whipped a tear on my cheek away, "Its ok."

"It took me a while to figure out she was crying for you." Fuji said with a slight smile, "That twin-sense huh." We both nodded. "After an hour of crying the teacher finally had Michi come to the nurse. After class we all split up, me with Oishi, to find you and find out what happened." Fuji sighed and then smiled apologetically.

"This is definitely not how we wanted this to turn out." Michi and I exchanged looks.

Oishi joined Fuji and the two of us on the bed next to me. Pulling me into a light hug, "Never fear, Eiji really does like you a lot, and I'm sure once he understands what happened, he will be adamant about reassuring you Momo was talking nonsense." I smiled and hugged Oishi back. I was feeling happy and relived, but still a little unsure. Doubt was clouding my emotions and I didn't like it. Not being able to be sure of myself one way or another was unnerving.

The four of us got off the bed to go find the others and let them know what had happened, Michi and I first stopped back in the nurse's office to wash our faces. "It's going to be all right" she whispered to me, sensing my uneasiness as she held my hand and we exited the room. Fuji took Michi's other hand and I smiled as she colored.

The nurse's office is down the same hall as the principle's, and as we where heading down the hall we saw Kaidoh exciting the principle's with his mother in front of him, glaring and obviously lecturing him angerily. Seeing Kaidoh, who had stood up for me, ahead I dropped Michi's hand and ran and glomped him. I burst into thankful tears as I hugged him and started thanking him through my tears. I was shortly joined, in my tearful thank you hug, by Michi who feeling my gratitude and her own hugged him as well and smiled her thanks.

Kaidoh awkwardly patted us both on the back mumbling "It was no big deal." This only intensified our gratitude.

We finally were pulled back by Oishi and Fuji. And realized Kaidoh was red with embarrassment as his mother was now grinning at him. Grabbing his arm she proceeded to pull him down the hall, "Oh son, why didn't you say it was to defend your girlfriends' honor!" Kaidoh's head went lower and a faint 'fsss' was heard. "Oh my boy's so gallant! I forgive you, and no grounding! In fact next we will all go out to dinner to celebrate!" Turning back towards the four of us left in the hall "Ok girls I will call you two and give you a time next week that will hopefully work for you two and his other girlfriend Saki!" With that she turned and pulled Kaidoh out the doors. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the earth beneath his feet.

I grinned, "Michi should we set her straight, or let her go on believing Kaidoh has a harem?" She laughed and Fuji answered.

"Let her believe!" We all laughed as we headed toward our lockers. As we headed out to the tennis courts I was tackled by a streak of red.

"Miki, I'msosorry! I am not breaking up with you! I like you a lot! I'm sorry!" I smiled at Eiji as he sped on with how sorry he was and that he wasn't breaking up with me. I realized to my embarrassment that he had tackled me to the ground, rolled so he hit first and then smoothly sat us up, holding me close with his head on top of my head. Looking up to him, I wiggled an arm free and rested it on his cheek, causing him to pause momentarily.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I like you a lot too." Lowering my eyes I continued, "I just started to doubt that you liked me or wanted me around after I couldn't see you this morning, and then what Momoshiro said hurt so much I couldn't press the doubt away as silly as it was."

He pulled my chin back up to look in my eyes; his thumb gently whipped away a stray tear off my cheek. "I shouldn't have let it get that far."

I smiled shyly "And I should have demanded to hear it from you before I believed Momoshiro. I'm sorry too." He pulled me close. I laid my head aback on his chest, as his head rested back on top of mine. I was content just to be held in his arms feeling my doubts drain away."

"I like this." He whispered to me. I agreed.

"Although I must admit I am intrigued what the secret is you're keeping from me." I felt him chuckle.

"No." I frowned and sat up so I could look at him; he was now avoiding my gaze. I wrapped my hands around his neck and drug his head lower to face me and put my best pleading face and pouting lips.

"Please!" He smiled and kissed me.

"You do realize those pouting lips are very kissable." I frowned and blushed my tactics weren't working. He kissed me again. I blushed harder. I quickly gave up my efforts to pry information out of him for it either resulted in him kissing me, often leaving me senseless, or tickled me, leaving me breathless and running for Michi has a human shield. He enjoyed tickling me far too much. This amused Michi to no end, since I was much more ticklish than she was and Fuji had yet to figure out where she was ticklish. It was running high on his list of things he didn't like with his annoyance at not knowing if she had freckles on he shoulders.

The day ended much better than it had started. The tennis team was relived to find out Eiji had found a better way of keeping secrets from me. I was almost starting to avoid him! His over dose of attention was causing me to get dizzy and almost faint. I hadn't blacked out this much since we had first gotten together. By the time practice had ended I had fainted twice, swooned a dozen times and lost all ability to focus on anything except Eiji. Fuji thought this was the funniest thing ever. Especially when I (or Michi through the twin-sense) would scream "Hands!," when Eiji's hands started to roam. His excuse was something about "exploration" and "a better appreciation of my assets." I said it was him looking to be throttled. He, to my annoyance, would just grin at this.

_ The next day _

This week we had been mostly in Michi's room. Michi and I might have had our own rooms but we were rarely in them by ourselves. We had eaten a wonderful breakfast of waffles and were currently sprawled across the bed. I was updating meeting notes for Monday as Michi looked through several current proposals. "Any idea yet what they are surprising us with?" I shook my head as I made several marks. "No, every time I even looked like I wanted o ask Eiji he would kiss me and bounce off." I was blushing a bright red remembering his antics from the day before. Michi chuckled and I looked up realizing she had seen me blush. I very maturely stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked me. I grinned, shoved my work back into it folder grabbed a pillow and whacked her back. It was war!

We were shortly interrupted by a snicker and laughing coming from the door way. Our mother stood in the door way with a less than pleased look on her face for the feathers strewn everywhere, including covering us. Fuji, Eiji, Saki and Kaidoh all stood behind her in various fits of laughter and amusement. Michi and I just grinned with light blushes staining our cheeks.

Deciding she had glared long enough our mother turned and left us in our mess with our friends. Eiji came up and ran his hands through my hair, dislodging the feathers that had taken residence. I giggled as they floated down to join their comrades on the ground. Saki still amused walked over grabbed both Michi and I and headed to our joined closet. "We will be back boys." It's not so much a closet as a third room that holds clothes, our mother's doing. The boys all shrugged and got comfortable as Saki had decided we needed better outfits.

Thirty minutes later after arguments and some hiding we had changed. Both of us in low rider jeans; mine dark blue, Michi's black. Michi had a sweater shirt on, silver with black abstract designs. I had a deep red long sleeve button up that hung just over my jeans. We had both chosen to sport black suede ankle boots. It was still a little brisk March 31st. We had about killed Saki as she tried to do our hair and had settled with a few barrettes each. It truly was amazing what she could talk us into.

As we entered we were amused to see all three boys attempting one of our new video games, it was a multiplayer, Tetris, packman thing. Saki cleared her throat and all three turned to us. Fuji smiled, Eiji beamed hopped up and bounced to me. Grabbing me into a hug he whispered into my ear, "You are beautiful." I stated to turn the color of my shirt.

"Thanks" was all I could murmur. Tangling my hand with his, we followed the other two couples out of the house. Kaidoh's mom was waiting for us in her minivan. Saki sat shot gun since she knew where we were going. The whole day was shrouded in mystery for Michi and I we had been told to be ready for a surprise. Next in the van was Eiji and Fuji in the captain's chairs, with Kaidoh in between Michi and I in the back. Kaidoh was embarrassed, the boys were amused and his mom thought it was the cutest thing ever. To add to the amusement Michi and I continued to invade Kaidoh's bubble. We arrived at a beach front city. It was known for its shopping, restaurants and view. Kaidoh's mom was dropping us of until later that afternoon.

Something in Kaidoh must have finally snapped as we were getting out. He hugged his mom good bye and then hooked one arm around Saki and then the other pulling Michi and I close. He put one of my arms around his waste, his arm around mine and part of Michi's making sure she couldn't get to far his hand slid into her back pants pocket.

A very ecstatic Mrs. Kaidoh, amused Fuji, and shocked Eiji watched as Kaidoh led the three of us off. Michi and I exchanged looked with each other and then Saki then all chuckled as we let Kaidoh possessively lead us off. This lasted until we were out of Kaidoh's mom's sight. I was then rather forcibly removed form Kaidoh and Michi and enveloped by my seemingly multiple limbed boy friend.

I squeaked in response and then blushed as Eiji pulled my back close to his front "Mine" was possessively whispered into my ear. I felt dizzy and pleased all at the same time. Shifting he pulled me to is side slipping his arm around my waist, pulling my arm around his. He bent down and kissed my cheek. I turned the color of his hair. As I focused back on Kaidoh I noticed he had lost Michi to Fuji as well. He didn't seem to mind as both arms were busy holding Saki.

The rest of the day was fun. We talked and laughed as we walked and shopped. I leaned into Eiji, "This was a wonderful surprise." He paused mid-step; turning on me smiling.

"This isn't the surprise." Before I could respond he was kissing me. All questions flew form my head. He pulled away and I sighed happily leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. I was momentarily quite content until I turned towards Michi and heard her.

"That will not work on me." And watched as Fuji whispered in her ear and she turned bright red. "That won't work either." Kaidoh interrupted the questions about to start by leading us to meet his mom. Anytime I even looked like I wanted to ask a question Eiji would kiss me. I wasn't sure if this was bad thing or not.

Drifting into a sleep state from a long good day and the lulling from the car, I was leaning on Kaidoh. I'm sure Michi I and I made quite a sight leaning on Kaidoh and holding each others hands. It was habit formed from infancy to sleep holding hands; Kaidoh was just a "body pillow" in between. I can only imagine how excited his mom was seeing us "cuddle" Kaidoh.

Much to our confusion we were taken back to our house. "Eiji our house is not a good surprise." I informed the boys, through my haze.

"No, it's what's inside the house that's your surprise." was Fuji's cryptic answer. Saki and Kaidoh entered first, while Fuji and Eiji kept Michi and me in the front entrance hall. A few minutes later with Fuji leading we followed, into part of the east wing that Michi and I rarely visited.

Wrapping my fingers in his own Eiji led me behind Fuji and Michi into a dark room. Michi and I were silent still trying to figure out what was going on. I stumbled into Eiji as the lights were flicked on and "surprise!" was yelled from all around us. My mouth fell. In front of us was a streamer decorated room. Birthday banners lined the room, streamers hung from every corner; balloons covered the rest of the room. The enter tennis team was present, the chess club, various friends from karate and kendo, and all our bodyguards and staff.

I was speechless. Music started in the room from a Karaoke machine in the corner. Tables with food were against the walls. With chairs and sofas gathered in clumps around various games and activist. Michi and I were led (dragged) into the center of the room. Everyone we passed clapped our back, or hugged us and wished us a happy 15th birthday. A birthday crown was placed on my head, and a sash reading "Birthday Girl" was tied from shoulder to waist. I murmured something incoherently as Michi and I were placed on a couch with Fuji and Eiji on either side. We must have sat silently in awe for about thirty minutes; just taking it all in; the people, the colors, the food, the complements and well wishes.

We had never had a birthday party before. Our dad was a bit eccentric and would randomly pick a day to call our birthday giving us gifts and cake; the day changed every year. Our mom just didn't even pretend to remember. The staff, most of whom had been with us since infancy, had collectively decided we needed a birthday so had picked a day in June to be our day and always gave us a tiny celebration with cake and gifts. So touched by this we never corrected them on the day.

We didn't know how they had figured out the day. We never made a bid deal of it. We would make a big deal of others birthdays, but never our own. We often gave each other gifts on our birthday and had been beyond happy to spend one of the days with our boys and friends. Normally we held the two days we were born as sacred, something we shared only with each other. Something we truly shared with no one else. We never spoke of our birthdays and when the subject was broached we changed the topic as soon as possible.

I gripped Michi's hand as she gripped mind. "How did you know?" one of us asked. Fuji's sly grin rose and Eiji chuckled.

"It took much research and many calculations but we finally figured it out." Fuji stated.

"Do you like it?" Eiji asked me with hope laced through his voice and in his eyes. I flushed and nodded.

"We've never had a birthday party before." Michi voiced with awe as we took in all the games, people, decorations and food.

Eiji pulled me close "We will just have to change that then." I smiled as a happy tear made its way down my cheek. He was quick to catch it and hold me close.

Michi and I enjoyed the evening to the fullest, playing silly games and chatting with friends and eventually gorging ourselves on cake. Well I ate the cake Michi ate the frosting. Our boyfriends caught on quickly to this oddity and we would periodically be presented with our favorite part of the cake. At one point I even shyly kissed a bit of cake off Eiji and was rewarded with a look of wonder and then a grin and wink. That let me blushing for a good rest of the evening.

We were then dragged back to the center of the room. Our jaws collectively fell as birthday gifts were pilled on either side of us and the throng of people gathered around us with laughter cameras and anticipation. Inui had elected himself as the one to keep record of who gave and received what.

From the chess team we received a chess set and board we had been drooling over; a mix of exquisitely carved cats and birds as various humanoid pieces. From our staff we received our favorite candies, trinket toys and a set of get out of mischief free coupons. Mr. Frenchy would not know what hit him! The tennis team regaled us with inexpensive jewelry, umbrellas and a line of sun care product. The last round of gifts came from the Regulars.

We discovered Takashi's gift to us had been the meal; it was wonderful. Oishi gave us fish; cute koi fish. We ohed and ahed and then handed them to one of our gardeners who would actually make sure they survived. We couldn't keep pets alive more than a day or three.

Momoshiro nervously gave us flowers, we were pretty sure his date Anne (we had met her at a game; she was the sister of a different schools tennis captain) was the one who got us the flowers. Inui gave several containers of his juice. This was nicely put aside to give to Fuji later. I don't drink anything but water and Michi had admitted to it being too spicy even for her; which was amazing. I could eat almost anything, and she could drink anything so not liking the juice was saying something.

We stared at the gift from the Freshman. We quietly agreed he hadn't realized he was being dragged to a birthday party but his dad must have for we were now the "proud" owners of framed signed pictures of his dad. Yeah those were going to hit eBay tomorrow.

We were shocked, startled and delighted by Tezuka's gifts. He had given us identical tabby stuffed cats. They looked just like we had. We looked at Fuji, he looked just as startled and shook his head, he hadn't told. Tezuka just smiled. We almost fell off the couch. I think we just gave ourselves away either as being the cats he first liked or giving him his cat Leiko. We weren't entirely sure which.

We did fall off the couch with Kaidoh's gift. Ok his mom's gift. His was a gift certificate to a book store Saki had let him know we liked. His mom had gotten us fuzzy handcuffs and a ridding crop. Michi and I were confused at first; we didn't have a horse, why would we need a crop. This was quickly cleared up by a statement from Fuji. We turned bright red. Fuji just laughed and moved the box out of sight. Kaidoh's mom was reaching terrifying heights. We were only 15!

The last two gifts were from our boyfriends until we were lovingly attacked by Huni-sensei and his bunny; followed by the ever stoic Mori-sensei with two very large boxes and two smaller, longer boxes. It took us moment to realize Huni was crying about the separation of cake and frosting.

"Never fear sensei we kept out pieces for you!" He beamed and hugged us again. Pulling back he thrust two pink bunny covered bags at us. "Oh sensei all our favorites, Thank you!" Each bag held a collective of our favorite candies. Mori waited until Huni had wiggled his way in between Michi and I with Bunny-sensei and his pieces of cake. He then handed us identically wrapped long slender boxes. We promptly switched the boxes for the one with our name on it. Mori-sensei looked momentarily embarrassed and then encouraged us to open them.

"Oh, sensei it is beautiful!" I murmured in awe over the kendo sword in my lap. With reverence I lifted it out of the box and examined both sword and scabbard closer. Michi I realized had received one as well. After briefly examining our own swords we swapped and oohed and awed over the other. Gingerly putting them back into their boxes, treating them as if they could shatter we turned to Mori-sensei. "Thank you so much Mori-sensei!" Michi started.

"They are beautiful." I finished. Smiling he handed us the other two boxes and brought us a cell phone. It was on speaker phone.

"Michi!"

"Miki!"

"Happy Birthday!" came from the two voices of the Hitachi twins. Michi and I looked at each other with frustration and concern.

"We got together with your mother" we groaned "and your boyfriends." My head whipped to the side to glare at Eiji; he just smiled. "Together we put together quite a few outfits for you two!" We no longer had the need to open our gifts. "We wanted to come but mother has a show all week that we are helping with it." We not so subtly tried to push the packages away. "So we had Mori promise to video tape your reactions to the gifts." A look of horror crossed our faces. I felt my stomach drop this couldn't be good. I turned towards Mori who had set up a tripod and video camera.

I groaned and Michi attempted to sink further into the couch. Saki and Anne elected themselves our helpers. We stared at the boxes with horror, who knows what torture laid in its wrapped clutches. I opened my box with nervous fingers. What lay on top was a red spaghetti string top. It would hug my chest right above the cleavage line and remain at that level around my back as well. It would hug me and then flare slightly at the hips. The straps seemed to continue into the shirt merging seamlessly with identical thin red strips that could create fitted lines down my front and back. In the center of the neck line was a small bow. Next were low rider black slacks. I heard a squeak from Michi, her shirt was a zipper. The shirt, when all zipped up, was a black, sleeveless turtle neck, the zipper would run spirally all the way up her top. My eyes grew large as I watched her pull out her similar low rider slacks; they had hand prints outlined on the butt. I shuttered and checked out the back of mine. I too had hand prints.

Huni was giving a verbal description of what we were pulling out of the boxes. To this the twins responded "Those hand prints were done specifically by your boyfriends." Loud thuds were heard as Eiji and Fuji were shoved very unceremoniously off the couch.

"How could you!" I screamed at Eiji. He had the audacity to smile. While Fuji smirked and laughed. Mori-sensei very wisely had moved the swords out of arms reach. Saki quickly took the outfits from us and distracted us by pulling out other outfits. We went through the box with varying degrees of annoyance, anger and embarrassment. When it was over neither Michi or I was happy, we were beyond excited when the phone was hung up.

Michi and I were about to start mingling again when another gift was put into my hands. I looked at Eiji, and he looked nervous "It's from me." It was a square box, only a coupled of inches thick, wrapped in red with a red bow. I opened the box and gasped at the beautiful red butterfly necklace; that matched my bracelet he had made me.

"It's beautiful Eiji!" He smiled. I pulled it out of the box and handed it to him and leaned forward to have him put it on. As he latched it I leaned into him and kissed him. His arms moved from my neck to my waist as he kissed me back and held me close. After a few moments I turned my head towards Michi she was staring at a beautiful black and white photo of her and me at the first festival the boys had taken us to. She was beaming.

The rest of the room had started to spread out and play games again. I pulled Eiji onto the couch next to me, Michi on my other side and Fuji back on her other side. He pulled me into a hug, "Did you have a good day?" I nodded yes. "I'm glad, happy birthday beautiful." I laughed and faced his shocked expression.

"Eiji today is not my birthday." His eyes grew large.

"You're kidding?" I shook my head no, he looked at Michi and she shook her head no. He looked to Fuji, Fuji looked startled.

"But we figured it out, the plaque on your grandfather's bear at the cabin during the ski trip gave the year; you said he was killed the year you were born. Then you said you were born on a blue moon and you…" Fuji just looked frustrated.

Michi put her hand on Fuji's arm, "Today is my birthday." They stared at us odd. "Miki's is tomorrow."

"How? Your twins." I grinned at Eiji's question and confusion.

"Michi was born seven minutes before me." They stared; Michi elaborated "I was born on 11:55PM, March 31st. Miki was born 12:02 am April 1st." We grinned "So Miki's birthday is tomorrow!" The boys grinned and groaned.

I leaned into Eiji "You're still the closest anyone has ever gotten to my birthday." He pulled me close "And I will never forget that." He squeezed me as he rested his head on mine. "Thank you." I spent the rest of the wonderful evening by his side smiling and enjoy the best birthday I had ever had and one I was soon not to forget. I guess good things could come from Eiji avoiding me.


End file.
